nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gra Valkas Empire’s Invasion of Irnatea
'''Gra Valkas Empire’s Invasion of Irnatea '''is the battle in the war between Gra Valkas Empire and Kingdom of Irnatea where Gra Valkas Empire begins invasion of Irnatea Kingdom, a Second Civilization country. Location The Kingdom of Irnatea is an island country about 1,000 km west of the continent of Mu. This kingdom is about the size of Hokkaido as to be located in the north of the Paganda Island second civilization outside the island nation.. Pre-Invasion The Kingdom of Irnatea and the Gra Valkas Empire demand colonization. The following day, missions, including Irnatea Kingdom’s First Prince Aethes and Foreign Minister Deputy Minister Bealey, set off for Mu and Holy Milishial Empire for negotiations in search of assistance from the powers. Mu promised that if the Kingdom of Irnatea is invaded by the Gra Valkas Empire, Mu sent reinforcements within two months as long as the kingdom remains. The delegation of the Kingdom of Irnatea headed to the Holy Milishial Empire. First Prince Aethes made contact with a Japanese field research team at Runepolis, the capital city of the Holy Milishial Empire. Offensives The Gra Valkas Empire began invading the Kingdom of Irnatea. The Antares-type combat aircrafts all flew forward the eastern dragon knight order and the king’s dragon knight order in the sky battle. All of wyverns have been shot down. Gra Valkas fleet Imperial ship’s firepower and range both eclipse the Irnatea Kingdom Royal fleet. All thirty-eight ships in the king’s navy have been sunk. When Gra Valkas imperial ground force arrived on the ground about thirty kilometers away from the royal capital Kirkuls, the imperial soldiers and tanks came to face the battle against the Irnatea Kingdom western vassal army. The western vassal army fired the magic cannons against the imperial tanks. They have no effect on the imperial tanks. The imperial soldiers and tanks fired them. The western vassal army was annihilated in a short amount of time. Their Antares-type combat aircrafts buzzed around in the skies swarmed. The aircrafts wailed horrifically whenever they suddenly made a sharp descent, the sound of their engines invoking fear in the kingdom’s people. Explosions echoed throughout the capital Kirkuls, and King Irtis the 13th was also swallowed up in one of those fierce blasts. That day, the Irnatea Kingdom, a Second Civilization country, was ravaged to the ground. The Irnatea Kingdom was about to have its 1,000-year history ended at the hands of the invading otherworld army that appeared out of nowhere, the Gra Valkas Empire. Aftermath As the Gra Valkas Empire continued to invade country after country, the Second Civilization superpower Mu, along with the rest of the international community, joined together to issue a statement of condemnation. At a later date, Irnatea Kingdom First Prince Aethes and Foreign Minister Deputy Minister Bealey left for Japan which would have a major impact on their subsequent history. They decide to take a ship to Japan after hearing Mu's successful defenses on the Battle of Kielseki with the aid of JGSDF. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles